


BtVS/Lost Boys Crossover Fanart

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [28]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Season/Series 03, Episode: s01e03 The Witch, Episode: s03e12 Helpless, Episode: s04e09 Something Blue, Ethical Vampires, F/M, Holy Water, Movie: Lost Boys: The Thirst, Passion, Song: All to Myself (Kathy Fisher), TV Tropes, Vampire Buffy Summers (BtVS), Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Fanart of Buffy in the world of the characters from the Lost Boys film trilogy (and vice versa)..
Series: The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4438
Comments: 24
Kudos: 4





	1. All to Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Slashaddict96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/gifts), [Shellc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellc/gifts), [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. I hope you guys are doing well. Anyway, here are some photomanips that feature crossovers between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Lost Boys film trilogy, which I made myself. Hope you like them! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and the geniuses at Warner Bros own the Lost Boys film trilogy. I own the fanfics and fanart that I cook up from time to time.

AU. Edgar and Alan Frog are warlocks, and when they hear of the Slayer Buffy Summers, they make their decision. Inspired by the song All to Myself by Kathy Fisher.

_Edgar and Alan had just finished lighting the candles that formed a circle around them. They then began the incantation. “Harken all ye elements. We summon thee now.” Edgar dropped something into the pot in front of him and Alan. “Control the outside, control within. Land and sea, fire and wind. Out of our passions, a web be spun. From this eve forth, our will be done. So mote it be.”_

_After a moment, they looked at each other, and nodded._

_“Help with all spells and magic?” Edgar asked._

_Alan nodded. “Maximum magic count.”_

_Edgar said, “We’re awesome spell casters.”_

_Alan added, “The coolest.”_

_Edgar replied, “The baddest.”_

_Edgar held out his fist, and Alan did the surfer/peace symbol with his hands while screaming out “Ahhh” with a ‘rock on’ hand sign. Finally, they hugged each other, smiling._

_“Perfect,” Edgar purred, and his brown eyes seemed to glow a little green, as did the dark brown eyes of Alan, which showed the magic flowing in them..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. Vamp Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Buffy meets Edgar, who happens to be part warlock and part dhampir (although he has all of a vampire’s strengths and none of their weaknesses).

AU. Edgar Frog is half warlock and half vampire, although he has all the strengths of the vampire and none of their weaknesses (which means that he is able to go out in the sunlight, and he never has to sleep during the day). He only feeds on criminals whenever he gets the opportunity, which surprises Buffy at first. When Edgar shows her what he does with the criminals, Buffy realizes that Edgar is an ethical vampire, and that ethical vampires should not be on the List of Monsters That Should Be Killed. Of course, this also causes Buffy to remember how she had realized during her time in Sunnydale that not all humans out there in the world deserve to be saved, or even **should** be (and that there are human criminals that commit crimes just because they like to do it), although she had to learn that lesson the hard way many times over the years.

With that, Edgar gets Buffy to be a silent witness for the blinding spell (which Buffy remembers from back in Sunnydale) that he will cast before heading over to the cauldron with a green potion in it:

 **Edgar:** _(stirs the green potion in the cauldron a little)_ Give me the power. Give me the dark. _(He goes to get another doll from the rack)_ I call on you, the laughing gods. _(He pulls one of the dolls off of the rack)_ Let your blackness crawl beneath my skin. _(He wraps a black-and-yellow-striped tie around the doll’s head)_ Accept this sacrifice... the pedophile whom this tie belongs to. Feed on him. _(He drops the doll into the potion)_

The next day, Buffy is surprised to find out that the pedophile (who was the owner of the tie Edgar had used in order to cast the spell) has gone blind, while Edgar is delighted.

Eventually, Buffy shows signs of beginning to want to be the creature she had hunted for a long time, and Edgar sires her at her request. They then begin working together to take down the criminals — especially those that hurt innocent people. Buffy feels that she has never felt alive until she had died, and realizes the irony in those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. Vamp Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Buffy meets Edgar and Alan Frog, who happen to be daywalking vampires..

AU. Buffy is befriended by Edgar and Alan Frog, two daywalking vampires. Of course, Edgar and Alan only feed on criminals, although they do keep a few as servants for entertainment. Eventually, Buffy tells the Frog brothers she has decided to join them in their quest as an ethical vampiress and help take down the criminals and human scum of the Earth. After she remarks that all it took for her to get over her fear of being a vampire was to have that very fear temporarily come true in nightmare form back in Sunnydale, Buffy then tells Edgar and Alan all about that very adventure (as she would call it). As a result, Alan and Edgar, believing they would not have it any other way, sire Buffy and teach her all about the ways of the ethical vampire..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. Buffy, the Frogs and Passion

AU. It is Edgar and Alan that teach Buffy the meaning behind the word “passion” — as well as show her how to be passionate in her battles as the Slayer when she goes on patrol to fight vampires every night (with the exception of Halloween), too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	5. Vamp and Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy Summers the Slayer and Alan Frog the vampire hunter turned vampire..

AU. The Slayer vs the vampire — who happens to be quite different from the Hellmouth vampires she remembers dusting back in Sunnydale.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	6. Buffy and Edgar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgar sees the holy water and is reminded of Buffy’s telling him and Alan about the Cruciamentum..

Buffy holds up the small bottle for holy water, and Edgar gives her a proud smile for remembering that. Holy water sure does come in handy, as Edgar knows. After all, he has long since heard Buffy’s story about how the Watcher’s Council tested her on her eighteenth birthday by taking away her Slayer powers so that she had to use her brain power in order to defeat Zachary Kralik, a vampire that was insane even before he was turned, and she had been successful in using the holy water to do so, too.

The Cruciamentum, Buffy remembers it being called. Edgar and Alan have also heard of it from her Watcher, Rupert Giles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
